the_cloaksfandomcom-20200213-history
Milo Strongthorn
'''Milo Strongthorn '''is a Halfling Barbarian and a member of The Cloaks. Description Appearance Milo, as a Halfling, is tan skinned with scars covering his upper body. His small 2 foot 11 inch frame is well muscled weighing in at 80 pounds. His long hair is always tied into a top-knot and he is generally seen scowling. Milo refuses to wear armor as it "chafes" and instead wears light cloaks, or nothing aside from his pants and boots. Personality As the last of his clan, Milo suffers from an enormous amount of survivor's guilt. He was destined to be chieftain of his people, but with no people to lead he often feels helpless and lost. His inexperience with people, and general confusion over his place in the world, has pushed Milo to be a follower opting to do as Janis or Steven say rather than make his own decisions. Milo feels that he owes Janis his life after the warlock freed him from slavery under Dorin Blackwall. He looks to Janis as a moral compass and would give his life to protect the Half-Elf. Biography Background Centuries ago, the Strongthorn clan emigrated from the Kingdom of Tha'Ere Kaldin. They sought a simpler life of pastoral peace and harmony with nature away from the arcane and technologically advanced kingdom they were born to. Over the years, their clan became self-appointed guardians to a small patch of the snowy mountainous lands around what is now known as Yeti's Call. They lived East of the fort, in a valley known as The Vale, one of the few places in the snowy realm that supported farming. That is, until Slavers and Raiders from the Fairwater Undercity invaded The Vale burning the simple settlements to ash. Those that looked to be of worth were enslaved, and those that were not were slaughtered. Milo Strongthorn was the Chieftain's son, and at the age of 10 watched as his father and mother charged into battle against the slavers. He also watched as his Father took an arrow to the back, and his mother, running to the Chieftain's aid, was struck down. In a rage, Milo rushed forth taking up his Father's battle-axe. The group of Slavers' leader, Jarix, mockingly "challenged" the child to single combat and knocked Milo unconscious with a single blow. Milo was captured and sold to the highest bidder as a slave with enormous potential for violence. At the age of 20 he killed his Master's captain of the guard, and rather than executing the young Halfling his master Dorin chose to instead use magical means to pacify the rage-fueled -- and effective -- Milo. Strongthorn, last of the line of Chieftain's of his clan, wore an amulet that bent him to Dorin's will. Arrogantly, Dorin made Milo one of his personal guard, so sure of the powers of the magics that controlled the barbarian. The Battle of Leilani's Inn By chance, Dorin Blackwall and his entourage crossed paths with The Cloaks at Leilani's Inn. Janis, not one to bend knee before his "betters," provoked the noble and ultimately forced The Cloaks into combat with Dorin's entourage outside of the inn. During the fight, Dorin ordered Milo to kill Janis. However, before he could strike Janis noticed the amulet controlling Milo and destroyed it using his magic. The amulet destroyed, Milo turned on his former master and slaughtered him while the rest of the entourage, mostly slaves, dropped their arms and surrendered to The Cloaks. Category:Cloaks Members Category:PCs Category:Main Characters Category:Tasha's Guild Members